


Eyes of Etro

by Crven



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Death, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crven/pseuds/Crven
Summary: To her, death is something inevitable. It is painful to her, but she can alter the true meaning of death, because Goddess Etro is truly her one and only saviour.
Relationships: Caius Ballad/Paddra Nsu-Yeul, Noel Kreiss/Paddra Nsu-Yeul
Kudos: 1





	Eyes of Etro

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from FFn under the same title, by the same author. Slightly revised.
> 
> Please pardon for any grammatical errors; English is not my first language.

* * *

**Final Fantasy XIII-2 © Square-Enix**

* * *

To some, death is a form of curse given by the Gods.

But to her, it was a form of blessing. It was so painful to her that she altered the true meaning of death. Perhaps to console herself.

She knew it well.

And she, embraced her own death every time a new era took turn.

.

.

.

It was long before she could even see the moon shone brightly. She waited for this day to come. Several hours ago she had a vision of a future. There is no other way for her to express her sense in literature writing, so she wrote some noticeable providence, penned by herself and the Goddess Etro —her only saviour.

And then there was it —War of Transgression.

A moment later, she died after seeing another future.

.

.

.

Born at the end of days along with those whom she embraced so dearly, yet she bore the same identity and name all over again. She knew it.

"Yeul."

The girl named Yeul tilted her head a little to the east as she saw a good-looking man coming over her direction.

"I just got a fine meat of a Behemoth. We'll be having nice dinner for today."

"Oh, you remembered my birthday?"

Noel nodded. He looked happy, being able to please his dear friend with a festive meat for her birthday tonight.

"Thanks, Noel."

Noel smiled back when suddenly, another man with his long, violet hair appeared and joined the conversation. They chatted for a while, but then Yeul left and hurried to a temple where she used to record her visions and do her praying. She needed to do this before she forgot her own vision. She excused herself and left the two to their friendly chatting.

She placed her left hand on her chest, while her right hand gazed upon a device that seemed important to her 'ritual'. She was so deep with her vision analysis that she did not realize, it was dark already, yet she continued on and tried her best to accept whatever's coming to her by any second.

_..._

_Is this... The future?_

_Seems... Different._

_I can see flowers in any colours... They are undoubtedly beautiful._

_The future..._

_Oh..._

_I can see all of you..._

_Glimmering..._

The moment the vision ended, that good-looking man, Noel, came again and stood by her side, about to do his praying but she knew... All along from the very beginning.

History repeated itself, over and over again. Her cycle never ended. The one she despised yet loved the most.

The cycle of reincarnation.

_Goddess Etro..._

_Please..._

_Will my death this time be another kind of salvation?_

_What is it that you see in me, my Lady?_

_Why me?_

_Why?_

_I am afraid..._

_What if... The future does not exist anymore?_

_Then..._

Her body trembled and fell. The man beside her quickly grabbed her body. Her breath shortened and she panted a little.

_It is time._

The man whom she idolized dearly cried. His tears dropped by her eyelid and her cheek. Realizing that somehow the prophecy was fulfilled; the death of the farseer, as foretold.

_Do not be afraid, Noel... As we will meet again. And you will see me as_ _another 'Yeul' to you..._

_Thank you..._

And she died. Again.

.

To her, the Eyes of Etro was not a curse. It was a blessing to her. She met Caius as her guardian, and it was enough for her to saw him all over again every time a new era took place.

The Yeul who lovedto collect flowers.

The Yeul who loved to sing.

What will she become in another fifty to a hundred years later?

It didn't matter. As long as she can see her guardian, again and again...

Death was enough, as it was the reason to be reunited countless times with her guardian.

And she loved her gift because of that.

Goddess Etro was truly her saviour.


End file.
